


tyrant of your cells overthrown (never have you felt so close to home)

by fulldaysdrive



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme, also you'll never see Gant's swimming obsession the same way ever again, it was creepily easy to fuse these canons together in context of case 1-5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulldaysdrive/pseuds/fulldaysdrive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when you think your own sister doesn't love you anymore?</p><p>Originally posted on the Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tyrant of your cells overthrown (never have you felt so close to home)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt:
> 
> "Anons, I am in a SCI-FI MOOD. I would love to see a crossover between AA and one of my old favorites - the Animorphs book series by K.A. Applegate.
> 
> You can do literally anything with this prompt - any pairings, anybody as animorphs or controllers or aliens themselves, any set of circumstances you so desire - so long as you put a great deal of emphasis on the headfuckery that comes from having your loved ones (or yourself!) brainsnatched by an outer space slug."

What do you do when you think your own sister doesn't love you anymore?  
  
Ema isn't sure, most days. So she doesn't do anything except feel angry and hurt. Sometimes she thinks she hates Lana -- it can be so easy to hate this hard-eyed woman who treats her so coldly and yet still calls herself her sister. But she's proven wrong by the immediate tidal wave of guilt that washes over her whenever she even starts to think the words. So she studies and does her homework, tries to push the resentment and the desperate unhappiness out of her mind with thoughts of laboratory equipment and the scientific method.  
  
It doesn't always work. Especially when she's sitting bored on one of the sofas outside of Lana's office, waiting for her to finish work so they can go and get dinner already. It's past nine and Ema is famished, but she knows from experience that trying to hurry her up -- shoot, even just opening the door -- won't win her anything but a wintry, reproachful glare. So she sits there, feeling neglected and starving and for once completely failing to lose herself in the normally very engrossing articles in _Forensics Monthly!_  
  
She's still distracted enough to jump nearly a mile high when a hand settles itself on her shoulder. She looks up into the affable face of the Chief of Police, who looks incredibly amused at her startlement. "Oh-ho, it's only me, little miss!"  
  
"Good evening, Chief Gant," Ema says politely, when her heart rate's settled down a little. She forces a smile at the man. He's worked with her sister since she was still in elementary school, and he's always been friendly, but there was always something just a little bit off about him that didn't endear her to him. He still works closely with Lana, though, so she always makes sure to be on her best behavior when he's around.  
  
"Waiting for your sister?" At her nod, he continues, "Well, I'm sure she won't long. It is getting late. Say." He nods at the magazine still in her hands. "Lana's told me you're still very interested in a career in law enforcement. Do you want to follow in your sister's remarkable footsteps?"  
  
She shakes her head. "Not exactly. I don't want to be a normal detective, I'm interested in being a scientific investigator."  
  
He smiles at her in that rather patronizing way that Ema has learned to expect from adults. "That's quite an admirable goal," he announces, patting her on the shoulder again. He pauses for a moment, tilts his head sideways as if in thought. "Have you heard of The Sharing? It's a wonderful community organization and we're always looking for motivated, enthusiastic young people like you to join. In fact, I know a couple of young officers in forensics who are part of the group, and I'm sure one of them would love to mentor you."  
  
Ema blinks. "Yeah, I've heard of it," she says hesitantly. There's been a rather zealous recruiting campaign for it at school, and hardly a day goes by when she doesn't see one of their bright flyers posted on lockers and notice boards, announcing barbecues and beach parties and the like. She's been too engrossed in her studies to have any interest in it, but the thought of meeting an actual forensic scientist suddenly sounds _very_ tempting.  
  
Chief Gant sees the curiosity he's piqued and goes on. "Do you like swimming? The Sharing's having a party this weekend, at the community center across the street." He smiles, and suddenly Ema's feeling slightly uneasy.  
  
"Hello, Damon." Ema turns around to see her sister stepping out of the office, hand on the doorknob. "I didn't know you'd be here tonight."  
  
"Lana!" Chief Gant's smile widens, and he gestures behind him, pointing vaguely down the hall. "I came by to discuss some things with Worthy, and I saw young Ema here. I was just telling her about the Sharing pool party." Ema notices he's put a slight emphasis the word "pool", and that Lana's expression suddenly looks forced. "She's got such a bright future ahead, and it would be such a great opportunity for her to meet like-minded young people, don't you think?"  
  
Ema's gaze is still on Lana, and she sees a peculiar struggle take place. Something looking remarkably like cold fury momentarily steals across her sister's normally reserved face, and her hand leaves the doorknob, raises, clenches into a fist. It's far more emotion than she's shown in a long time. Chief Gant's eyebrows go up, and then he draws them down. His mouth slants up in a smirk and he stares at Lana, his eyes cold. Ema is frozen in place on the sofa, unsure and suddenly feeling scared.  
  
After a moment, Lana seems to regain control of her expression. Her hand relaxes, and her arm falls back down to her side. "Perhaps some other time, Damon," her sister says calmly, no trace of anything left on her face, though Ema can see a few drops of sweat beading her forehead. "Ema has exams coming up, and it wouldn't do for her to be distracted from her studies."  
  
Normally, Ema would resent her sister's high-handedness in regards to how she spends her free time, but right now, she feels relieved. Chief Gant's expression is hard, his smirk still in place. "I see. What a pity." He turns to Ema again, his face suddenly cheerful and affable again. The quick change doesn't reassure her at all. If anything, it makes her feel even more uneasy. "You'll be welcome if you ever decide to attend a Sharing event. Just let 'em know I sent you." He winks, and Ema gives him a halfhearted smile out of reflex. "Well, it's getting a bit late, and I'm sure you're both tired, so I won't keep you. Have a good night, ladies!" He gives them both a little salute, and then strolls off, heading down the hall toward Prosecutor Edgeworth's office.  
  
A moment passes, and then Ema looks questioningly at her sister. "What was that all about?" she asks.  
  
Lana's face is blank. "I don't know what you mean," she replies cooly, and Ema quashes the momentary anger she feels at this dismissal of something she knows in her bones has to be extremely signficant. She knows there's no point in protesting. "Let's get dinner," her sister says, and begins to make her way to the elevator. After a pause, Ema gets up from the couch and follows.  
  
Despite her irritation at being brushed off, a part of her feels slightly hopeful. She's not sure exactly what her sister has against The Sharing, but between the strange burst of uncontrolled anger and Chief Gant's general unsettling weirdness, Ema thinks that maybe her sister still does have her best interest at heart.  
  
Maybe she does still care.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this was pretty obviously inspired by Animorphs #2, The Visitor.


End file.
